Smoothing Things Over
by Ms.M
Summary: When Barlet wants Danny Concannon to conduct his last interview who does Leo send to bring him back? Who else?- DannyCJ


_Title: Smoothing Things Over._

Disclaimer: Owned by NBC, John Wells, and the amazing Aaron Sorkin.

Paring: CJ and Danny

----__

"The President wants Danny to come back to do his last interview, but Danny doesn't seem to want to come back—I think he thinks 'cause of the Shariff piece—I want you to try and smooth things over with him." Leo spoke to CJ.

"Me?"

"Yeah you?"

"Cause I'm—"

"--What? Your what?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Do you have a problem with this, 'cause if you have a problem with this?"

"No, no. Of course not. I don't have a problem. It's fine." CJ was, of course, faking.

"Good. Do it in person."

"Okay." CJ didn't seem too happy and was almost defensive.

"Call him into your office. The President really wants this."

"The President also wants world peace, but…"

"Yeah, but this is easier to wrap a bow on. Do it. He's leaving the last job he'll ever have. This will make him happy. It's the least we can do"

"Yeah." She was still deflated, but trying to sound like she was happy to do it.

----

CJ walked into Carol's office as she entered her way to her own.

"Carol, I need you to call Danny Concannon and ask him to come to the office."

"Danny?" Carol shot her head up in surprise.

"Yeah?" CJ turned around in her doorway and looked at a dumbfounded Carol. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I'll call Danny?" Carol walked away.

CJ walked into her office and looked over at Gail and then at the door. She looked at the doorway, seeing Danny the last way she saw him, standing in her doorway with a half-appreciative, half-awed look as he walked off. That was the last time she saw him. He posted his story and he never came back.

It was an ending CJ had felt when the whole Shariff thing had started. It started like a small snowball in December '03 and slowly but surely it gained spread and girth till it reached its peak that May and he was gone, and they would never be the same. She knew that. Sure, he had called her. He reached out, but CJ wasn't in the right place to call him back. Besides he never asked her to call him back, did he? At times their relationship could be the most adult, complex relationship one had ever seen or heard of, and the next, a juvenile expression to two people caught in something they just couldn't handle.

Carol walked into the office looking weary of what she had to say. "He said no."

"He said no?" She rasped.

"He said no."

"Give me the number." CJ put her hand out and Carol handed her the pink piece of paper she had been fingering uneasily between her fingers. CJ picked up the phone as Carol exited the office.

Danny answered the phone and as soon as he heard CJ's voice he hung up.

"He hung up on me?" CJ said to herself in anger. This made her more determined, as she called him again and again, and each time she heard the click on the other end of the phone her anger grew more and more. Finally by the fourth time she was about to blow a gasket as she slammed down the phone one last time.

"Carol!" Carol appeared at the door. "Get me a current address for Danny Concannon."

"I don't think we have that kind of…"

"Just find it!"

"Yeah." Carol exited CJ's office in a hurry.

---

CJ got out of her car and slammed the door with one hand while holding a piece of paper in her other. She looked up and around in a confused way, and then back down at the paper. She took a few steps before stopping in front of the address on her piece of paper.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." CJ spoke to herself as she looked at the house in front of her.

Set on the edge of the water was a two-story houseboat with all the trimmings. The boat looked lived in, with nets and things CJ couldn't even name hanging from the seams. She looked around thinking she must be in the wrong place as she watched the boat sway. This couldn't be the place she was looking for. She took a step, looking around begrudgingly with her arms crossed. She caught site of Danny's press pass hanging on the rear view window and she knew she'd found the right place. But she wasn't about to enter the building in front of her

CJ took a breath and pulled her large jacket lapel closer to her chest.

"DANNY!" CJ yelled from the street.  She waited with no response for a moment.

"What?!" CJ heard Danny's scruffy voice from the bowls of the vessel. "CJ?" Danny's voice was heard once again followed by his face, in shadow, revealing a baseball-hatted figure at the top of the boat.

"Get out here!" she yelled.

 "No!" He paused.  "You get in here!?"

"Get out here!!"

"No! You get on the boat!"

"I'm not getting on the boat!?"

"Get on the boat, CJ!"

"I'm not getting on the boat!"

"Get on the damn boat, CJ!" He said exasperated.

"NO!"

 "Fine!" Danny disappeared.

"Danny!" CJ yelled. "DANNY!" She shrieked. "AHH."

CJ ran her hand into her very large purse and came out with her cell phone.

"Yeah, Leo, It's CJ. He's not budging. I'm coming back." She looked off to the side frustrated.

"No, you're not!" Leo yelled at her. "You are not coming back until he agrees to do this interview."

"LEO!" She shrieked into the phone.

"Do it."

"He's on a boat, he won't come out."

"Then get on the boat. "

"No way!"

"Then camp out until he does. Stay all night if you have to."

"LEO!?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

"I'd hope not."

"Don't come back until you have him."

 "I have a briefing to do?"

"Henry will do it."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Yeah, this is a big joke." He said with sarcasm. "CJ, do your job." Leo turned toward the door. "Margaret!" He turned back to the phone. "Or you won't have a job. I don't care how much longer we got here, a few months, a few weeks, I'll do it, CJ!"

"Leo!?" But Leo was gone. "LEO!" She shrieked again and slammed her phone closed before throwing it into her bag with a toss.

"Has everyone gone nuts around here!" She screamed. "Everyone is nuts! And I'm talking to myself again."

--

CJ lowered her head as she stepped into the galley of the boat.

"Well, isn't this charming." CJ spoke to herself as she looked at the disheveled dark surroundings of piles of papers and empty beer bottles looked very lived in. She made her way through the cabin as the darkness was divided with the slightest sliver of light that came in from the blinds. The room was a mess of darkness and light and browns and reds. CJ walked carefully, unsure what she would run into next as she looked for Danny through the grayness. She soon followed the sound of typing until she found the end of the boat, and Danny sitting at a desk in front of his laptop, a large window with a half broken closed shade, and half-made bed up against the window.

"What do you want, CJ?" Danny didn't look at her.

"Since when do you live on a boat?" She looked around and then back at Danny, speaking in acid tones.

"Since…You know you haven't seen me in three years…there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Yeah…like you've turned into a pig."

"What do you want, CJ?" Danny's voice was harsh and he still continued to type.

"Who lives on a boat in the middle of December?"

"Can I help you in some way?!"

Danny stopped typing and turned in his chair. CJ took Danny in for the first time in three years, finally seeing his face from the shadows. He looked about ten pounds thinner and ten years older in the lack of sleep department. His beard was full and unkempt, with a little gray on the edges. He looked almost like the Gorman's fisherman.  He fit his surroundings.

"You hung up on me?!"

"Nooo. I told you no and you called me back!" He snapped at her.

"And then you hung up on me!?"

"Yeah, well….."  Danny's enthusiasm faded for a moment.

"Danny!?"

"CJ." He gritted her name between his teeth. "I don't want the interview. I told Leo I didn't want it. I told you I didn't want it. I said no. I have the right to say no. Even to you. So go back and tell the President, I'm sorry….but no, thank you. I decline." Danny went back to his typing.

"You're telling the President of the United States no."

"Yes, I am!" Danny stood. "I'm invoking my right of free speech to say no." He took a step forward causing CJ to take a step back and almost trip over a beer bottle. She turned around as he walked forward to check her footing. "I say no. As an American I say no. As a reporter I say no. Tell him I can't do it. Tell him I'm in Botswana, I don't care. I don't want to do it. I say no, CJ. No."

Danny stared CJ down and she took a breath, "Is this about Shariff?'

"Ahh." Danny walked back to his laptop.  "It's not about Shariff!"

"'Cause if it's about Shariff--Danny, I gave you that lead 'cause—"

"—It's not about Shariff!" CJ stopped talking as Danny railed on. "I'm not mad about that. I'm very grateful for that." He said sincerely. "I am." He wouldn't look at her when he gave his last remark.

"I know." She lowered her head in shame.

"Yeah." Danny said under his breath.

"I didn't do it 'cause it was you—"

"—I know. I know you. You did it 'cause you gave me….ahhh…you gave me your word, CJ. And you gave me your word 'cause it was you. And 'cause it was me." CJ looked at Danny and he sighed, "Okay, maybe it's a little about Shariff." He ran his hand over his face and took a breath before looking at her again. "But…not why I won't interview Bartlet." He took a look at her. It was a long pause as he took her in. "So you should just go." Danny went back to his computer.

"I'm not going." CJ folded her arms and sat down in a chair. "I told…" CJ lifted up body and pulled a few newspapers out from under herself, throwing them to the floor before sitting down. "—Leo I wouldn't come back without you."

"Leo?" Danny went back to typing.

"Yes."

"Fine. Stay." Danny went back to his work and the sound of typing filled the air.

After a moment of CJ trying to find something to do or look at, the boat began to sway.

"What was that?" CJ took hold of her chair.

"We're on a boat, CJ." He tried not to laugh.

CJ gave him a dirty look, but it still made her look adorable, making Danny smirk. He looked back at his screen to mask his joy of the moment. CJ nodded her head for a moment and folded her arms. After another a moment of silence she crossed her legs and moved the bottom of her coat closer over her top leg. She looked over at Danny who didn't seem to give her a moment's notice. He stopped typing for a split second and reached for a beer bottle next to him, shaking it in a circle to check if there was any left before finishing what remained of it with one swig.

"You have any more?" CJ asked, pointing toward the bottle.

"Yeah, in the fridge." Danny pointed. "Help yourself." CJ stood up and the boat swayed causing her to sit down again.

"Could you get it for me?"

Danny rolled his eyes up at her and took a loud sigh. Never being able to refuse her, he walked to the small refrigerator under the countertop, opened it with force, grabbed a beer bottle, and thrust it onto the countertop. He took an opener from his key ring and opened the bottle cap, throwing it on the countertop with one motion. CJ saw Danny's torso pass her as the drink was shoved in her direction.

"Thank you." She said with sarcastic harshness.

"You're welcome." Danny said with the same sound in his voice.

 He looked over at her as she took a swig of the beer and then looked away before she caught him. CJ looked over at Danny and watched him type away.

"You can't tell me this isn't about Shariff?" CJ was back at the game again.

"It isn't, CJ." He turned to look at her, leaning his bent arm over the table. "There are other things in my life except for…… and why you don't ----okay, okay.." He ran his hand over his mouth and looked away for a moment." Let's just say it is—for the moment—more about Shariff, for a moment. You can't tell me---as the Press Secretary—you don't think it's a pretty bad idea considering the scandal I broke—to have me of all people do the President's last interview, which is pretty much a puff piece if you ask me—"

"--He wants it to be more."

"Still, you really think with the history I share with this administration. I should be the one."

"That's why he's asking for you, Danny. He likes you. He's asking for you. He wants you."

 "Do you let the President do everything he wants, CJ?"

'No, of course not!"

"And you really think it should be me? I mean come on?"

"Danny, he likes you-- always has. Why, I have no idea? But he does. He trusts you. He likes that you went to Notre Dame? I don't know. But he likes you-- he's asking for you. If you're taking about how it looks, I think it looks pretty damn good he wants you. It'll make the interview just the more real and truthful. And I think that's what he wants. And he's right to want it. He doesn't want all the crap—he wants to be remembered as the man he really is. It will be a more truthful interview, Danny. It's a great idea."

"You really believe that?"

"No, I think it's a horrible idea."

Danny threw his hands in the air. "Then leave my boat, lady!!"

"Hey! I may not think it's such a good idea, but it's not the worst. You interviewed the President after the whole Mandy memo fiasco and the public didn't bat an eye. Every one knows this administration was always been partial to you Danny. You're like the golden boy to him." CJ spoke her last line with sarcasm.

"Yeah, a reporter fallen out of grace."

"It was never that way, Danny. You didn't have to go away. You chose to go away.

"Yeah, I did. I chose to go away. And it wasn't over Shariff, and it wasn't over _Bartlet_!!."

"You just said..."

"It was my decision."

"I don't get it. It was your decision…It wasn't about Shariff. It was about Shariff. Make up your mind."

"My god, woman, why don't you get it! It is all about that for one reason!"

"Why!?"

"YOU! I don't want to come back 'cause a you!"

A lighting bolt hit the air and the boat swayed again. CJ fell into Danny's arms, their faces meeting next to each other, and even though it had been almost six years since they had kissed they felt the electric energy between them. CJ pulled away and tried to walk away, but the swaying kept her from moving far.

"CJ!" Danny ran as much as he could after her. "CJ!" He grabbed her by her arm. "We only have a few weeks. If you still want me. I was afraid you wouldn't. I thought you didn't."

"Danny, don't."

The rain outside started to trickle on the water.

"I saw it in your eyes. I love you."

"Danny..." She looked as if she would cry. Danny was filled with the passion that had set him a float for three years and more.

"That's why. That's why I couldn't come back."

She looked at Danny and caught his eyes and she thought she might start crying again. Suddenly her arms found their way around Danny's shoulder and she kissed him passionately. She lifted up and the sway of the boat threw her into him.

The rain outside was coming down faster, hitting the window and the water below.

"I didn't want you to do the interview. Because I was afraid of this." CJ exclaimed.

"What?"

A clasp of thunder was heard and the light hit of the rain sounded like a leak on the window.

"Of this." She said with baited breath. "This. I love you."

This time Danny kissed CJ and they couldn't control themselves as three years of missing each other and eight years of longing came to a head.

The rain ran slowed down and the thunder seemed to calm as the trickle of the rain became like a lullaby.

CJ awoke in the warmth of the down comforter and the soft cotton sheets. She lifted her head causing the sun of the new day to hit her through Danny's window. Wrapped in Danny's white and green comforter, CJ looked around, remembering what had happened, but before she could think any thoughts, she found Danny's lips on hers as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said sweetly after he lifted up.

"Hey." CJ said softly still in a haze.

"I brought you coffee." Danny handed CJ a mug.

"Thank you." She took the mug and looked at it for a moment before bringing it to her lips. She felt like a child for a moment and Danny was her comfort. It was more the feeling of sweet calmness. CJ lowered the mug to her waist and ran her hand over it feeling the heat. Danny ran his hands over her arms.

CJ took a breath. "I need to go to work."

"Okay."

There was a moment of silence as they both felt everything they needed to say was unspoken.

--

CJ walked into the office, wearing the same clothes she had worn the night before. She knew she'd be questioned, but questioned more about being late. She hoped her coat would cover the obviousness of it until she could change. She had the look of a woman in a trance. Half stuck in a hang-over-like state, which her lack of sleep had produced, and the other half of her brain thinking over the last twelve hours. Leo caught her as she entered the Communications office.

"CJ?" He called her name, but she didn't answer. "CJ!" He yelled.

"Huh, what?" CJ turned her head. "You're late."

"Oh, yeah… sorry… let me…"

"No, it's alright. I was just worried. I called your cell."

"Oh, yeah…"

"You were with Concannon?"

"What? No."

"Then where were you? I assumed you camped out at his place all night."

"Yeah, that's what I did." CJ entered Carol's office. "Hello, Carol."

"Hey, Carol." Leo spoke as he entered CJ's office. CJ set her purse on her desk as she circled it.

"You could have gone home and changed."

"I have clothes here."

"So he said yes."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm assuming since you're here, that means he said yes to the interview."

"The interview…" CJ realized she never got an answer from him. "I forgot to ask?"

"You forgot to ask!"

"I mean I asked, I just mean…"

"But you came to an understanding."

"You could say that."

"Get him in your office. Now. I want to talk to him."

CJ pushed the intercom, "Carol can you call Danny Concannon and have him come in to the office."

CJ looked up and saw Danny standing behind Leo.

"Danny?" CJ spoke, lifting her body up from its arched position.

"Danny." Leo turned to see him.

"Leo." Danny and Leo shook hands. "Have you come up with a decision?" Leo looked at CJ. "CJ seems to think you haven't given her an answer."

"Whatever CJ wants." Danny looked at her.

"I think you should do the interview." She said in a calm sweet voice.

"Great." Leo took a step. "I'll leave you two to discuss the details." Danny took a step into the office and up to CJ who was now standing in front of her desk. They looked at each other and Leo turned back, causing them to give him their attention. "That's a nice fish."

"Thank you." CJ and Danny both spoke at the same time. Leo smiled and CJ and Danny weren't sure why they had both said thank you together. Leo exited leaving CJ and Danny alone. They both looked scared, but knew they needed to talk. Leo turned around as the door was closed to him.

---

Leo walked off smiling for a change and made his way down the many hallways and into the oval office.

"It's done." Leo walked in and closed the door.

Bartlet turned from the window holding a book and looked at Leo, "It's done?"

"It's done." Leo responded and Bartlet set the book down on his desk. "I'm thinking we should do the interview a week before Inauguration."

"The interview?"

"Is it done?" Abbey entered the oval office.

"…Ohh, the interview…" Bartlet remembered. "Yeah, it's done." He spoke to Abbey.

"It's done?" Abbey asked Leo with a crackle in her voice.

"It's done." Leo assured Abbey.

"I think this deserves a toast." Abbey had made her way over to the spirits and came back with two glasses of whiskey and a glass of soda water for Leo.

"Soda water for the gentleman." Abbey handed Leo his drink.

"Soda water and therefore not water and so able to be toasted with." Jed took the brown substance from his wife with a glint in his eye.

"What are we toasting to?" Leo asked.

"To Danny and CJ." Abbey smirked.

"How about to my meddling wife." Jed spoke to Leo for Abbey's benefit.

"I say we toast to my soon unemployed husband." Abbey grined.

"Oh, don't go so quick there, Ms. my unemployment may be to your amusement, but after I'm wandering around the house for about a week I don't think you'll be so amused by me."

"I say two days tops." Abbey joked.

"To friends." Leo smiled and raised his glass.

"To friends." Jed and Abbey spoke raising their glasses and clinked.

"And so much more." Jed smirked as he insinuated with his voice. Jed smiled at his wife.

----

Danny and CJ sat on the couch in her office and he kissed her. Now they were finally free to start. After eight years it was finally the beginning. __


End file.
